familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christopher Huston (c1720-1784)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW The following is primarily based on Huston, 1912:25. Additional data is taken from Ancestry family trees, though at the moment few people seem to have been researching this individual. Christopher is said to have been born in northern Ireland, about the year 1720. He married Susannah Wilson, probably around 1738, based on the DOB's of his children. One of his children is believed by some to have been born in Penn Township, Lancaster Co in 1740, implying that Christpher and Susannah were living in that area at the time of their marriage. By 1744 the couple had settled in Silver Springs, East Pennsboro Township, Cumberland Co, PA, where Christopher obtained a land warrant for 150 acres on the 30th of October. Survey records show that a Samuel Huston also obtained a tract of land of 200 acres (surveyed for 240 acres) in this same area (Silver Springs, East Pennsboro Township) nine years later (1752). Samuel would seem to be too old to be a child of Christopher and Susannah; if he's related to them, as seems likely, he may be a brother. In 1784 * Christopher served as the county tax collector for East Pennsboro. He made out his will on April 26, 1773, dying sometime in December, 1784, the will being probated December 14 of that year. His wife, Susannah, is said to have reached the age of 80 at her death, but we have not found a record of her year of birth or death. Both Christopher and Susannah are said to be buried in the Pine Hill Graveyard. Christopher identifies several children in his will: :Christopher = Nancy Smith :Sarah = James McKinstry (identified in will as his son-in-law :William :James :John = Margaret, daughter of Samuel and Isabella (Sharon) Huston (presumably a cousin) He also identifies a granddaughter Janet Smith, implying that there was another daughter who perhaps married a brother of Christopher's wife, Nancy Smith. *This date is as given by Huston, 1912:25. This may be an error since Christopher's will is probated in December of that year. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> c1720 Cmnt<---> as commonly cited, but some sources give 1709, which seems more likely, and at least one researcher gives c1704 Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Ireland Cmnt<---> annecdotal, no evidence; It is entirely possible that he was born in America; if so, a likely POB would be Lancaster or Old Chester Co, PA. Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 1784 Cmnt<---> Probate Date Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Silver Springs, East Pennsboro Twp, Cumberland Co, PA Cmnt<---> assumed, based on residence prior to this Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Susannah Wilson (?-?) Cmnt<---> will identifies wife as Susannah. Basis for Wilson unknown Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> c1739 Cmnt<---> Based on DOB's for children Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Lancaster Co., PA Cmnt<---> Sometimes given as Carlisle, Cumberland Co PA Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Christopher is said to have been born in northern Ireland Huston, 1912, though the basis for this is not known. He is also believed to have come to Cumberland County from Lancaster Co, PA, and it seems not unreasonable that he might have been born there, or perhaps in "Old Chester County". If he was born as early as 1709, which some think for reasons not known, then he might indeed have immigrated as an adult, since he did not marry until c1738 based on children's DOB's. If he was born as late as c1720 he would have been 18 at marriage, and it seems possible that he would have come the New World with his parents. In any case, his parents are not known. Another possibility is that he is the grandson of Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726) of Mill Creek Hundred in Delaware, who mentions a grandson Christopher in his will, as well as another grandson James. Both Christopher and James were the sons of Robert Houston. Robert was probably born about 1700 (perhaps substantially earlier), and could have had sons Christopher and James by 1726 when Christopher the elder died. This would be consistent with a c. 1720 DOB sometimes cited for Christopher of Cumberland County. However, direct evidence linking this Christopher to the Christopher of Mill Creek Hundred is lacking. The following diagram shows some of the known and possible family relationships to Christopher Huston. Most of these relationships remain unproven, and some may be incorrect. image:Christopher Huston Possible Relations.jpg ChildList Family history Alternative interpretation Records References Links Research needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template